


Home

by Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire



Series: Feelings [3]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Banter, Blow Jobs, Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fiona and Simon are close, Fiona is the best aunt ever, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow, Gift Fic, Humor, Inappropriate Humor, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal Plans, Mention of Simon’s canonical issues with food, Mention of Therapy, Plans For The Future, Prompt Fic, Shep is a good bro, Simon is happy, Snogging, SnowBaz, Song Lyrics, Spice Girls References, Texting, The best cat in the world, This is very happy, they have a cat, with Fiona
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28108827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire/pseuds/Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire
Summary: [Explicit] 18+ Simon and Baz.Simon and Baz are snogging when a familiar song starts playing.Familiar to Simon that is. Baz only knows the music he listened to with Vera.Part inFeelings Series.COC 2020 Day 30, DEC 24: Any Way the Wind Blows.Inappropriate humour.
Relationships: Fiona Pitch & Simon Snow, Fiona Pitch & Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Nicodemus Petty/Fiona Pitch, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Vera, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Feelings [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059257
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2020





	Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mybluebucketofsnow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybluebucketofsnow/gifts), [shushu_yaoi_lj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shushu_yaoi_lj/gifts), [Theawkwardbibliophile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theawkwardbibliophile/gifts), [LesOublies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesOublies/gifts).



> Dear reader, I hope you will enjoy this silly ficlet.💙 Part in **[Feelings](https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059257) Series**.  
>   
>  **Loveliest friends** , this is for the four of you. 🥺🥺🥺  
>   
> The idea with this song lyrics belongs to LesOublies, who told me to write something utterly ridiculous. And I did. (Beware of giving me prompts.😂)  
>   
> I feel like I rarely thank you all enough for all the love and support you give me. And for being my best friends. 😭😭😭💙💙💙😭😭😭💚💚💚✨✨✨🥰🥰🥰  
>   
> Thank you all so much.💙🥺💙🥺💙  
>   
> 
> 
> * * *
> 
> Many thanks for beta to my amazing friend Sora [black_tea_blue_pens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_tea_blue_pens) who writes magic both in English and Spanish. 💙
> 
> * * *

# SIMON

Baz and I are snogging. Well, more than snogging really. 

“Oh, yes…” he moans, digging into my curls when I sink my mouth onto his cock again. 

Sucking Baz off is like fighting him. It’s practically impossible to best him. However, I need to get overhand and make sure he comes before me. 

I need him to enjoy himself first. It’s important to me.

But the way he looks with parted lips, hooded eyes, pupils blown wide, I could explode just from watching him.

And when one adds the noises Baz makes in the bedroom, it’s practically impossible not to give in and come right on the spot.

Speaking of noises, thank magic he puts a silencing spell on our flat, (more often than not, it's not enough though.)

What I’m trying to say is that I have to be very careful and work _my_ magic on him. 

Not the magickal kind. Even though I have a few good pleasurable spells up my sleeve (courtesy of me bonding with Fiona and her having zero filters when speaking), I am skilled in casting far greater spells without actual magic. 

“Simon, yes…” he mewls and whinges when I lick his shaft and suck on the tip slowly, my hand stroking him. 

He’s close, I know it. Without breaking eye contact, I swallow him whole in one go (I am capable, thank you very much, seems all the food binging after starvation came in handy after all).

“Please—“ he begs and I pick up the pace and suck him until Baz closes his eyes, arching his back. 

Baz spills into my mouth and every time I get to taste him it’s a dream come true. Not so much because I consider come extra delicious (it’s no butter). It doesn’t taste like anything, actually. 

I think the reason I am this happy is that I get to experience a part of Baz I never thought I would. 

I hum appreciatively around his cock and lick him clean. 

That’s when I hear very loudly:

_Come a little bit closer baby, get it on, get it on,_

_'Cause tonight is the night when two become one_

_I need some love like I've never needed love before._

I almost choke on his cock and start laughing uncontrollably. Baz is cracking up as well. 

“What the hell is that?” I try speaking through the rapture of laughter and then finally manage to ask.

Baz is still laughing but looks embarrassed too. 

“I’ve accidentally pushed down Fiona’s CD-player when you were so expertly sucking me off,” he says, picking it up at turning it off.

The song is ridiculous. But my eyes are on Baz. He is so beautiful with a smile. I want him happy and satisfied all the time. 

I reach for his hand and then sink on top of him, experiencing the wonderful cool sensation only he can offer. Baz is the kind of cold I want to cover. And I do, every day.

Baz places a kiss to my lips and it’s good. So good. I kiss him back, leaning against the bed, the player pokes into my side.

“Your aunt stores too many things at our place,” I complain, (she’s our next-door neighbour and treats our flat as her personal storage) and then add. “And _this_ song? I thought Fiona was cool.”

“Oh well, I think this was a mixed tape her ex-boyfriend made for her,” he answers, taking the player from me and placing it on the nightstand next to him.

”No wonder your aunt broke up with him,” I say and Baz looks at me confused, his brow furrowed in the most adorable way when he isn't in on a joke. 

”This is the most embarrassing song in the universe,” I exclaim and can’t believe I have to. ”How do you _not_ know this?”

”I was raised by Vera,” he responds, cocking that brow at me like I'm the weirdo who’s never listened to Spice Girls, ”We listened to Ella Fitzgerald and Frank Sinatra.”

I try not to laugh. No wonder Baz speaks like he's 86, going on 87. What else am I to expect from him next? A ring on Christmas Eve? 

Oh Merlin, I wish that's what he’d do. Or that I had the foresight to come up with that idea myself.

“That sounds really nice, Baz,” I try to deflect, couching to hide what I’m thinking. I know Baz is not a mindreader but I am an open book after all, wearing my heart on my sleeve. 

“Love,” he says, concerned. “Would you like some tea to soothe your throat?”

Oh, he probably thinks it’s due to the blowie and accidental laughing at the song. It isn’t. Nonetheless, it is a good excuse and I am a terrible liar.

“That’d be great, thank you, darling.”

I kiss him then, feeling sorry for lying even if I technically didn’t lie. 

As soon as Baz leaves to make us tea, I grab my phone and send Penny a text.

Penny  
  
**Today** 15:12  
Penny. It’s an emergency. (Police Cars Revolving Light ≊ Police Car’S Light)   
I need an engagement ring on a budget by Christmas Eve. (Smiling Face With Heart-Shaped Eyes )(Ring )(Christmas Tree )  
Or maybe I could bring that bag with the leprechaun gold I have to a Normal bank? (Eyes )  
I can’t leave or Baz might get suspicious. Can you do it? It’s in the cellar storage. (Eyes )(Black Question Mark Ornament ≊ Question Mark)(Heavy Exclamation Mark Symbol ≊ Exclamation Mark)  
If you have time and not busy with Christmas, family or Shep that is. A simple design for the rings. (Smiling Face With Heart-Shaped Eyes )   
Simon. You’re a dolt. But I will do it. Congratulations. I'm so happy for you and Baz. (Two Hearts )(Two Hearts )(Two Hearts )

  


I would ask Fiona for help. But she’s at Nico’s. And I do not want a whole spectacle of my proposal. 

Those two would come up with the worst ideas for rings ever, I am certain of that.

Before I’m even done texting Penny, I get a message from Shep.

Shep  
  
**Today** 15:17  
Simon my man. Congrats! (Bottle With Popping Cork )(Champagne glasses )(Blue Heart )(Two Hearts )(Revolving Hearts )(Green Heart )(Yellow Heart )(Couple With Heart )(Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)(Purple Heart )  
Thank you, Shep. (Smiling Face With Heart-Shaped Eyes )(Smiling Face With Heart-Shaped Eyes )(Smiling Face With Heart-Shaped Eyes )Please don’t tell Baz. It’s a surprise.  
Don’t worry dude, I’m good at keeping secrets. Haven’t told you what Penny and I did on your couch when we were pet sitting Siri. (Face With Tears Of Joy )  
Merlin, don’t tell me, Shep. I don’t want to know. (Face With Tears Of Joy )  
Gotcha.(Victory Hand )

  


I'm still texting Fiona because I want her to know. 

Fiona  
  
**Today** 15:19  
Stop putting all your stuff at ours you hag.  
You have space, I don’t. Deal with it. I am a lonely elderly lady.  
You’re something alright. And you can’t fool me. You’re doing it just so you have an excuse to barge in anytime you fancy.  
You should be lucky I haven’t moved in with you and Basil.  
Where’d Nico go then? (Face With Tears Of Joy )  
You’re the annoying nephew, I see. (Eyes )  
I’m going to propose to Baz on Christmas Eve. (Smiling Face With Heart-Shaped Eyes )(Face Throwing A Kiss ) Don't tell him.  
About time.(Face Throwing A Kiss ) I’m not getting any younger. (Sign Of The Horns )Do you have rings yet? We can drive up to London.  
Yes, this is clearly about you, Fiona. And no rings yet. Penny is getting them.  
Just make sure it’s not as gaudy as her purple ring.  
Don’t worry.  
Natasha had rosé gold.  
(Smiling Face With Heart-Shaped Eyes )(Face Throwing A Kiss )  


I text Penny immediately. 

Penny  
  
**Today** 15:25  
Rosé gold rings. That’s what we need. If you can find them. (Eyes )  
That’s a tad old-fashioned, Simon. But if that’s what you want, I’m on it.(Two Hearts )  
Thank you Penny.(Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)(Smiling Face With Heart-Shaped Eyes )  
  
**Read** 15:28

  


When Baz returns with a tray filled with sour cherry scones, a plate full of butter and two cups of tea, I can’t help but grin. 

He knows me so well. 

I have an excuse for overeating. My therapist says it’s understandable considering these many years of starvation. (I’m still working on maintaining regular meals with regular sizes and trying to believe that there’s always going to be food around.)

Siri is trailing Baz with the most obnoxious satisfied face. No doubt she got treats. 

My boyfriend is a complete pushover both when it comes to me and our cat.

“How is your throat, love?” he asks gingerly.

“Better now,” I say and pull him into a deep kiss. 

Scones can wait, I am snogging my future husband now.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. 💙


End file.
